


Don't Leave Me

by turtleduckanarchy



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, KInda sad i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckanarchy/pseuds/turtleduckanarchy
Summary: It's a thought that has run through Anthy's mind hundreds of times, from the beginning until the end of time.





	Don't Leave Me

_Don’t leave me._

Anthy had thought it before.  She’d thought it when Utena told her of her intentions to purposely to Saionji, relieved when Utena came out victorious.  She’d thought it when Touga defeated Utena, knowing very well that they had no choice in the matter.  It was the way the rules had been set, and at the time, breaking the rules of the duels was essentially treacherous.  She’d thought it when Utena smiled and left her to talk to Akio, talk being the wrong action, but it was all the naïve girl had thought transpired until the truth shattered the fantasy that had been built up.

She thought it when Utena disappeared from Ohtori.  And every waking second after that.  She thought it went she saw flashes of pink in the corner of her eye, turning quickly in hopes that it was Utena, only to be disappointed when she saw that it was someone she’d never met before in her life.  It was like that every single day until she did find her.

She had thought that maybe she’d no longer worry about Utena’s absence in her life after finding her again, but the fear set in deeper.  She lived through moments where she thought perhaps this was all an elaborate dream her mind had created to cope with Utena’s death, thinking that she might wake up any moment, completely aware of where Utena would be—a casket in the ground near her parents.

There were times when she had nightmares, reliving the Duel of Revolution.  Every second, every word, every act of betrayal, every sword.  It was always hell.  She’d wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, only just aware of Utena trying to provide comfort.  Utena was always awake whenever Anthy woke, making her wonder if Utena even slept anymore, sometimes making her think to herself that what if Utena is nothing but her imagination?  But it’s too real to be her imagination.

Almost every time it happened, Anthy heard herself saying between gasps, “Please don’t leave me.”

And always, in response, Utena always smiled, wiping the tears threatening to spill from Anthy’s eyes, and whispered, “Never again.”

           

           

**Author's Note:**

> It's two in the morning here. I'm tired but awake and listening to piano music, and next thing I know, I wrote this out. It's kind of short, but I like it, so it's here. Hope it's a pleasant read for everyone.


End file.
